Lasha
Lasha is a Scout for the Venomari tribe. His entire body is green except for his hands, which are black. He has two vials of venom on his torso, and has three yellow eyes, as one appears to be missing. History NOTE: To fill out the Serpentine ranks in the television series, most of the Serpentine characters were used multiple times in group shots. As such, any notable appearances of a Venomari Scout will be categorized here, for convenience. Can of Worms After being imprisoned with the rest of the Venomari in their tomb for a long time, they were freed by Pythor who sought to unite the tribes. At least two of the Venomari Scouts hid in the Toxic Bogs along with several other Serpentine anticipating the arrival of the Ninja. Shortly after Zane and Cole arrived to help Jay and Kai, the Serpentine present cornered the Ninja on a log. However, Samurai X soon arrived and sent the Serpentine fleeing; one of the Venomari Scouts jumped into the bogs to avoid being trapped in a net. All the Serpentine were eventually gathered together by Pythor in a subway tunnel underneath Ninjago City. Several Venomari Scouts listened to Pythor, but soon became enraged as they overheard other Serpentine complaining about the Venomari (it was actually in fact the Ninja causing trouble). After the Pink Ninja freed the other three Ninja, several Venomari Scouts gave chase with other Serpentine, but due to Zane freezing the tunnels, they slipped and slid, allowing the Ninja to escape. The Royal Blacksmiths In order to win the Blade Cup, Lasha was a member of the Treble Makers for the Ninjago Talent Show. All of Nothing In order to move through Ninjago undetected, all of the Serpentine relocated to a massive underground fortress. However they soon discovered the Ninja attempting to sneak in. As the Serpentine rushed to defend their fortress, Lasha climbed up on the Samurai Mech to attack Wu, but was thrown off as Wu poured hot tea on the Venomari scout. Darkness Shall Rise Lasha was one of the many Serpentine watching Skales try to take control the Serpentine. When Garmadon took control instead and threatened them, he agreed to go with him inside the Black Bounty. After reaching the Golden Peaks, Lasha cheered after Garmadon successfully made the Mega Weapon. Pirates Vs. Ninja During the Black Bounty's pursuit of the Ultra Dragon, one of the Venomari scouts stood by Garmadon on the deck, eager to see the Mega Weapon in action. However when the dark lord was unable to unlock the weapons power, the scout began to laugh along with the other Serpentine present. Later when Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Venomari scout was among those of the main deck who claimed the Bounty to be there ship, though was imprisoned in the brig by the pirates. Double Trouble On the Black Bounty, Lord Garmadon asks for suggestions for the Mega Weaopn to defeat the Ninja. When Mezmo brings up the giant ham sandwich idea a second time, a Venomari Scout like Lasha immediately perks up and takes out utensils and a plate. Ninjaball Run Lasha is still working on the Bounty. He is kicked off, however, when Garmadon "gets rid of the excess weight." Following Garmadon's orders, he, and the other Serpentine, attempt to stop the Ninja from winning the Ninjaball Race, but fails to do so. The Stone Army A Venomari Scout fought a Warrior from the same tribe in Ouroboros. The scout fell, but their fight was interrupted by the arrival of Garmadon's Rattlecopter, and the two snakes hurried out of the arena. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, the Serpentine cheer Skales as he is being crowned as the Serpentine King. When they found the Stone Army Tomb, they witnessed the Devourer's venom reviving them. They tried to fight and escape, but was trapped inside. The Curse of the Golden Master While the Ninja were visiting the Stone Army Tomb, Lasha was instructing Fangtom how to behave politely. When the Nindroids attack, Lasha alerted the Serpentine and ordered them to protect their young. Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Not long after, Lasha's memories were altered by Ronin using the Obsidian Glaive to believe they were still enemies with the Ninja. When the Ninja arrived in the Toxic Bogs seeking the Inky Lemonberry, Lasha and the other Venomari attacked them. Ninjago.com Biography The finest scout in the Venomari tribe. He keeps a lookout for enemies, seeks out prey and then lets others handle it. Lasha's teeth are tiny, and they often hurt because he ate too much candy when he was a child. Now he has a hard time keeping up for the standard requirement for venom production for scouts. So he buys vials of Spitta's venom, so he always has extra supplies handy. Appearances Trivia *His name may be a pun on of the word "lasher." *He is part of the Treble Makers. *Lasha appears in later Serpentine waves in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. He throws bombs at the player that momentarily subdue them. *The costume Lasha wears in the Treble Makers' act bears a resemblance to Slash, the lead guitarist of the band Guns N' Roses. *He, Spitta, and Pythor were the only Serpentine re-released in 2019. **These three are also the only Serpentine characters to have more than one physical minifigure variant. *On his original figure, there were two red venom vials, but in his Legacy version, they're black and have one skull drawn on each of them. *He's the only Venomari whose back eyes don't have pupils. *According to the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, Lasha's fangs are too small to produce enough venom of his own and must buy it from others. Gallery LashaFigure.png|Lasha's 2012 minifigure Lasha Juniors.jpg|2016 (Juniors) minifigure Legacy Lasha Minifigure.png|Legacy minifigure Legacy Lasha Minifigure 2.png lasha poster.png|Lasha's artwork Lasha.com.png|Lasha on Ninjago.com Lasha vs samurai x.png Lasha Spinner.jpg|Lasha on his spinner LashaSnike.png|Lasha in the Toxic Bogs Lasha11.png Lashas11.png SpitVenom.png|Spiting venom at the Stone Warriors Fangtom30.png Lasha30.png LashaBombT.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament SoRLasha.png|In Shadow of Ronin TLNMVGLasha.jpg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame pl:Lasha de:Lasha Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Villains Category:Scouts Category:2012 Category:Venomari Category:Ninjago Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Heroes Category:2019 Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:2012 characters Category:2014 characters Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2015 characters Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Legacy